The One They Left Behind
by Mya2015
Summary: They thought she was dead. The moment she died his entire world fell apart, splintering his heart into a thousand pieces.What happens now, after 20 years when she turns up alive?Is Dexter ready to forgive her?Are the Dead Men?What is she hiding that is so terrible?Will old enemies renew their pursuit to hurt them for what she did? Is she able to tell Dex the whole truth?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys.**

 **Please feel free to give criticism.**

 **The credit for the title and the name of my OC goes to MehScrewit. (Thanks)**

 **Hope you enjoy this.**

Whats a night out with the Dead Men without a good old fashioned roof top chase

Valkyrie was staring in Erskines eyes. She was determined not to lose this, again.

Saracen and Dexter were trying to distract her. Then Dexter threw a piece of cheese at her.

She blinked.

"I HATE YOU DEXTER, YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" She yelled.

"Shut up." Dexter whispered by her ear, "We're in a pub."

She promptly shoved his chair over.

Ghastly and Shudder glared at them. "You two!" Ghastly said warningly.

They shut up. Valkyrie was sniggering with Saracen at the otherside of the table. Dexter used his feet and tipped both their chairs over, right on top of an incoming Skulduggery.

"Hey guys!" Erskine said excitedly, "Come over here!" He was looking out of the window. The others forgot about the argument and came over.

He pointed out the window. "Its a UFO!" He squealed, "It keeps on coming and going, look!"

The others stared.

"There it goes again!" Erskine shouted.

"And again!" Valkyrie shouted as well.

Dexter and Saracen looked at eachother.

Dexter put his hand on Erskine's shoulder. he turned and pointed to it, "Its off again, look!"

Dexter sighed, "Erskine... that is called blinking"

Erskine looked crestfallen, "But, But..."

Saracen patted his shoulder sympathetically.

They left Valkyrie to gaze in awe at the Star.

They all came back to the table, Valkyrie tagging behind. They all started catching up. Saracen and Erskine were talking about their girlfriends.

No one asked Dexter.

An hour later...

Valkyrie was bored... bored bored bored.

She looked around the pub that they were in. She heard the door open and close. She paid no attention.

Saracen turned to talk to her, but froze!

"Impossible!" He whispered, his face pale.

Valkyrie turned to look at where he was looking. At the bar, a woman had just approached. she ordered something and sat down. her back was to them all of the time.

"Saracen, whats wrong?" Dexter asked. And he too froze, when he saw the woman at the bar. "Impossible, Sh-shes dead."

The other Dead Men were also looking in shock at the woman.

She seemed to sense she was being watched.

The woman stood up, paid for the drink and headed towards the door. She froze when she saw the Dead Men. Her face was in the shadows, so Valkyrie couldn't see who she was.

She abruptly turned and headed swiftly for the exit. Dexter, Saracen and Erskine not far behind. The others followed.

They saw a shadow dart into an alleyway. They followed. Valkyrie nearly slammed into Dexter as he stood there.

The alley was empty.

Dexter saw a figure climb over the rooftop above.

"ERSKINE!" he yelled. Erskine propelled Dexter and Saracen up to the roof. As soon as they were over, the rest came.

The woman was already far ahead, but it took only a few minutes for the Dead Men to catch up.

She was fast.

She jumped over the roof tops effortlessly.

Erskine lunged, using the air to boost him.

She dodged.

Saracen tried to do a rugby tackle.

She jumped over him.

Skulduggery tried to use the air to form a barrier.

She slid under it.

Ghastly tried to trip her up

She jumped over it.

Valkyrie used to shadows to try and catch her.

She twisted out the way.

Dexter just ran after her.

He reached out an arm, to try and slow her.

She shoved him back.

All this, without missing a step.

Then Tanith jumped infront of her. Sword drawn.

She attacked, the sword being expertly swung.

the woman drew out her own sword.

Valkyrie stopped running, her mouth dropped open.

In a matter of seconds, Tanith had been disarmed.

Tanith lunged at the woman, switching hand-to-hand.

"TANITH, LEAVE HER!" Ghastly yelled, just as Tanith was thrown into Saracen.

The woman kept running.

Valkyrie frowned, where was Erskine, Dexter and Skulduggery.

They suddenly appeared, blocking her in.

They all formed a tight circle.

The woman, at that moment, reminded Valkyrie of a trapped animal.

She tried to get by, but the Dead Men didn't budge. The air above and between them shimmered.

She was trapped.

Dexter was next to Valkyrie.

"You're meant to be Dead." He said softly.

The woman turned slowly.

Her dark piercing blue eyes locked with Dexters.

Full of betrayal, anger, mistrust and hurt.

And some where in the backround, buried so deep.

A scarred and wounded love.

 **What do you all think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks DeadGirl19 for your review**

Mistakes

"Your dead." Dexter repeated.

"Sorry to disappoint." the woman replied, her voice was unnaturally soft. It was cold.

Dexter frowned.

" I mean, when you leave someone to die, you expect the people to actually do the job properly." The woman said, her voice growing more cold by the word.

"What are you talking about?" Dexter asked, completely thrown.

The woman shook her head, her eyes flashed, "Don't you dare play the fool with me Dexter Vex," She Turned to the others, "That goes to the rest of you."

Valkyrie was confused, the woman's face and movements were the same as the movements of someone yelling, yet her voice remained unnaturally quite.

"Alexa, please, you've got all of this wr-"

"Do you know what they did to me?" The woman called Alexa hissed. Her eyes were no longer flashing, but were meeting Dexter's, a mixture of anger and pain in her eyes. Dexter's eyes were filled with emotions. "Do know what it was like?" the woman broke eye contact, and looked round at the others, her eyes went back to Dexter's. "Waiting, waiting for months, thinking that you would come for me." Her eyes hardened.

Dexter reached for her. She backed away. "Alexa, please. Let me explain."

"You left me to die." The woman interrupted him, anger lashing at her words, "I thought the Dead Men... You, never left a man behind."

A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Evidently I was wrong." The woman's voice was fading, as if worn out.

Dexter moved towards her.

She held out her hand. "You left me Dex." She looked at him. Her pain was mirrored in Dexter's eyes. "I trusted you." Her voice broke.

She walked past the others, who watched in shock as she walked away.

Valkyrie turned to Dexter, his eyes were filled with unshed tears.

He sat on the roof top.

His head in his hands as sobs escaped him.

"She's alive." He sobbed. "She's alive." He repeated.

They could only watch as he stood up and walked away.

 **Did you like it?**

 **Please give me your opinions, good or bad.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks MehScrewit for your review.**

 **This chapter should be longer than the last one.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this.**

Memories

When they first met

 _Dexter Vex and the Dead Men were trapped._

 _They were so close to getting away. But of course, that's when things tended to go wrong._

 _Now they were in a field, surrounded by Mevelents men._

 _They were all fighting for their lives. To Dexters right was Saracen and Anton. To his left was Skulduggery, Ghastly, Hopeless and Erskine._

 _Dexter was surrounded by fifteen sorcerers. In other words, he was screwed._

 _He heard the sounds of approaching horses. More sorcerers to fight._

 _To his surprise, sorcerers started dropping to the floor, arrows in their hearts or heads._

 _Just then woman lunged at him for the kill, he wasn't ready!_

 _Some one leaped next to him and de-capitated her. He turned, stunned._

 _Next to him was a woman. She was just under the average height. She had straight dark brown hair, which in some areas of light, looked black. Her skin was deeply tanned. She wasn't exactly the skinniest person he had seen, but neither was she the fattest. Slim was probably the best way to describe her. She wore the rebels armour. She had a light sprinkle of freckles on her nose. Strapped on her back was a bow and arrows. She was holding a sword in one hand, a knife in the other. She was slashing and fighting enemy sorcerers which got too close._

 _They fought together as if they had been doing it for years. It didn't take him long to realize that she was a master swordswoman._

 _Soon they were surrounded by dead bodies._

 _She cursed, they had been separated from the others. She then looked at his back._

 _"You're injured." She stated._

 _"Yup." He responded, not knowing what the proper response was._

 _She moved towards him. "Let me patch it up for you, until we find the others."_

 _Dexter grinned, "Isn't it improper for a woman to see a mans naked chest without knowing his name?" He asked._

 _She raised an eye brow. "Is it not improper for a man to see a womans naked chest without knowing her name also?"_

 _Dexters grin grew, "Still, we don't know eachother."_

 _The woman snorted, "Since when has that ever bothered you Mr Vex, Your reputation preceeds you."_

 _Dexter laughed, "Dexter Vex at your service." He held out his hand._

 _She ignored the hand, "Alexa David."_

 _Dexter frowned, "How the hell are you meant to spell Dah-veed?"_

 _The woman smiled, "D-a-v-I-d"_

 _Dexter shrugged, but winced at his shoulder. Alexa noticed and lifted his shirt up. She wrapped round a bandage and in no time he was ready to travel._

 _"It will hurt a little, but it will be fine."_

 _Dexter just stared at her._

 _She smirked, " What? You're shocked that I havnt started drooling over your Abs and muscles!"_

 _Dexter smiled. He was already starting to like this woman..._

Dexter awoke with a start. He was lying on his bed, in his room.

He sighed, rubbing his face. He remembered that day when he and Alexa had first met, as if it was yesterday.

HIs mind went over what had happened the night before.

 _She thinks you left her behind deliberately_

A voice in his head said.

 _Well, you did leave her behind_

 _She was dead._

 _Evidently not. you left her there to suffer._

 _I didn't know._

 _it doesn't matter now does it, she still blames you._

 _it was an accident_

 _she doesn't know that. You. Left. her. to. die._

Dexter yelled in frustration. Partly because he knew the voice was right. He did leave her. But not in the way she thought.

They saw her body in the video. They saw them cut her throat.

He went downstairs.

He went to the fridge, ready to drown his sorrows in Beer.

To forget Alexa David.

But even after 20 years of thinking she was dead, he still hadn't. No matter how many women he slept with to try and fill the hole she had left in his heart.

Now that he knew she was alive, it was damn near impossible.

Still, _Where ahd she been for the last 20 years, why didn't she tell me she was alive?_

Dexter forgot his questions through the beer. But still couldn't forget the way those Deep, blue eyes looked at him the night before.

Betrayal, Anger and hurt.

All those mirrored in his own heart.

 **Did you like it?**

 **Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks AVeryMadPerson for your review.**

 **Delexa is a cool ship name.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Why?

Dead Men POV

The Dead Men all stood outside Dexter's apartment.

"Why did we wait this long?" Valkyrie asked.

"Dexter needed time to himself." Answered Erskine.

Saracen banged against the door with his fist for the 5th time.

He turned to the others, his face grim.

Erskine and Ghastly knocked his front door down.

"DEXTER!" Shouted Saracen.

They all stopped in the livingroom area. Valkyrie felt like she was going to be sick.

The entire place reeked of alcohol.

Erskine sighed and went straight to the kitchen, to find Dexter sprawled over the table.

He was surrounded by beer cans.

Erskine went straight to the sink and filled a bowl with ice cold water and tipped it over Dexters head.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL RAVEL." yelled Dexter.

Valkyrie felt like crying. He had tearstains all down his cheeks.

On the table was a picture of Dexter and Alexa. They looked so happy.

Dexter started sobbing "We left her." he shook his head. Then banged his fist on the table, makin all of them start, "WE LEFT HER THERE IN THAT HELL HOLE!" Anton strode over to him.

"Drink this NOW" He said, his voice stern. Dexter drank it, thinking it was alcohol.

His face went a startling green. But then he was fine.

He shook his head. tears forming in his eyes.

"We left her there." He mumbled

Anton patted his shoulder. "We didn't know Dexter. We didn't know."

Dexter shook his head again. "She thinks we left her there to die."

This time it was Skulduggery who banged his fist on the table, "We saw them kill her. We didn't know."

Valkyrie stared. Skulduggery had never acted this way before.

They all remained silent.

Suddenly the front door banged open. The Dead Men sprang up. Dexter didn't seem to care.

Four people ran into the room. "Tell me it isn't true!" The woman shouted.

Three men stood behind her. The taller man spoke, "Is it true?" He asked.

Saracen nodded. His face grim.

"Oh my god!" the woman said. She looked at Dexter.

Valkyrie was shocked to see Gracious and Donegan behind the two. They both looked shocked.

"She's alive?" Asked Gracious, his face a mask. "After all these years... you didn't think to tell us?"

"We only found out yesterday." Whispered Dexter.

Frightening shook his head in disbelief, "You mean to tell us that she never told you that she was alive!"

They were all silent.

"You... you showed us the video... you told us she... she was _dead_ "

Aurora Jane whispered.

Dexter hung his head, "I know" he whispered, fresh tears falling down his cheeks. "I thought she was too... and now," he swallowed, "And now I'm about to lose her again, for a much more painful reason." He shoved his chair back, and walked out of the kitchen, leaving the ten people in the room.

Alexa David's POV

She sat on the boulder by a lake in the woods. Her shoulders were slumped as tears fell down her cheeks.

She took out a faded photograph, ( **the same photo on Dexters table)** she stroked his face in the photo with her thumb.

She folded the photo and put it back in her pocket.

She rubbed her face in her hands. She gave an involuntary flinch when she brushed the scar on her neck.

"Why, did you leave me there Dex?" She whispered, "What did I do wrong?"

A sob escaped her.

She brushed the tears roughly away. She looked up in the sky, her eyes closed. Wishing that she could feel his arms around her one more time, wishing to feel him next to her, wishing to hear his voice, saying that he loved her, to say that everything will be alright.

It was never going to happen.

She sat on the forest floor, leaning against the boulder. She rested her head against the boulder, allowing memories to flow through her.

 _She and Dexter were standing outside Corrival Deuce's tent in the main camp, the Dead men and Her unit were standing next them._

 _Corrival came out, he nodded to them._

 _" You know mission. Take. Out. Flemmingtine." They all nodded._

 _A few weeks later..._

 _They all had set up camp. Frightening Jones and Aurora Jane had started the camp fire, Gracious and Donegan had gone to find food._

 _A few hours later..._

 _They were all surrounding the campfire._

 _"Alexa I dare you to have a handstand competition with me?" Larrikin grinned._

 _Everyone one turned to Alexa. She would never refuse this._

 _"One," She said, preparing for it, "Two..."_

 _"THREE!" Larrikin yelled. They both did a handstand._

 _The others started yelling, encouraging one or the other._

 _Alexa grinned, her eyes met the amused eyes of Dexter. He raised an eyebrow. She grinned at him._

 _Then she cursed, her top started sliding down, she had a small panic attack, in a couple of minutes it will reveal more than she wanted to the others. She couldn't tuck it in to her trousers unless she wanted to forfit this, which she didn't plan on doing._

 _She smiled at Dexter, who was looking casually at her partially exposed stomach. His eyes met hers. A small grin appeared on his face._

 _She rolled her eyes. as took his time. He tucked her shirt in, taking his time round her trousers._

 _Saracen and Erskine wolf whistled._

 _Dexter swaggered back, winking at Alexa._

 _Larrikin suddenly fell over. He scowled at Alexa, who just grinned at him, as she flipped up._

 _they all settled round the campfire. Dexter and Alexa had first watch._

 _An hour later..._

 _It was Skulduggery's turn._

 _Dexter pulled Alexa away into the trees._

 _"Dex, where are you taking me-"_

 _He cut her off by kissing her full in the mouth. She returned it._

 _His hands travelled over her body-  
_

She roused herself before the memories got too painful.

She buried her face in her hands.

"Oh Dex... what did I do?"

 **That was... can think of a name for a unit in the war against Mevelent. It was made of 5 people, two women, three men.**

 **They're similar to the Dead Men.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone.**

 **Thanks MehScrewit and AVeryMadPerson for your reviews.**

 **Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter.**

How can we forget?

Dexter liked running.

It was simple, easy. It didn't require much effort.

of course, it did have its other uses. When he ran, he could forget everything. Forget the past.

He could run for hours, and still not get tired.

He ran when things went wrong. When he lost certain people.

He ran when his mother died when he was eleven. He ran when Larrikin died saving him. But when Larrikin died, there was some one there to comfort him, someone to hold him and soothe him.

He ran when they saw the video, showing her death. But he ran further, he ran to the other side of the world, but still, those memories chased him.

It seemed only fit for him to run when he finds out that she had in fact been alive for all those years.

Tears fell down his cheeks. He had cried himself to sleep for years after that day. The day when his life fell apart

 _She didn't bother to tell me._

Anger gave him more strength. He charged through the fields.

It seemed like hours later when he arrived at a grave yard. He stopped at the memorial.

This grave yard was only for sorcerers. In the centre was her memorial. they never found her body.

He read what was on the memorial,

 _Alexa David,_

 _A true warrior,_

 _A friend, a loved one,_

 _Gone long before her time._

He read what was at the bottom.

 _gone before her time_

those word echoed in his mind as he walked away.

He didn't notice the woman standing in the trees, her heart breaking when she saw his pain.

But her own pain was far too great for her to comfort him.

So she turned, an walked away. His face haunting her.

Four hours later...

Dexter was drowning his sorrows in alcohol. He found it easier to get drunk than face the problems.

He got drunk when he thought she was dead, now he was drinking when he found out she was alive.

What did he do? What did he do to deserve the pain he was feeling? What did he do so wrong, that she didn't come to him? What did he do to see those eyes looking at him, full of betrayal?

What did he _do_?

He drank some more alcohol. Tears poured over his cheeks as he remembered how she felt in his arms. Her laugh, that time when they both got chased by a mortal farmer when they got caught making out in his field.

He chuckled at the memory despite himself.

How he longed to hear her singing round the campfire again, to feel her hands running through his hair. To feel her lips against his. To wake up to find her next to him.

He shook his head.

One hour later...

A drunk Dexter stood up on the Karaoke

"I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did

And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did

And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worse  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know

And thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love and words  
Empty promises will wear  
I know, I know

And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say

And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible"

Tears fell down in torrents onto his cheeks.

In the corner of the pub, was a woman. Tears fell down her cheeks. She knew what that song meant. She knew.

How she wanted to run up to him and hold him. To feel his lips against hers. To hear him say every thing was going to be alright.

Oh, how she wanted to.

But he left her there to die. He left her there to their torture.

A small sob escaped her.

"What did I do Dex? what did I do to make you leave me there?"

She felt someone move next to her.

She turned her head slightly in the direction of Anton Shudder.

"Its not what it seems." He said.

"Then what is it Anton?" She whispered. Not bothering to hide the tears from the man who was like a brother to her.

"He loves you."

"If he loved me... Why?... Why did you all leave me there?"

"Speak to him... its not what it looks like... you're not the only one who wants answers.."

She turned to him, a fire in her eyes which made many a army flee before her, but not Anton, "I'm not the only one with answers! You left me there to die... you left me there... you _knew_ they would never have let me live!"

It was Anton's turn to become angry, "We saw them cut your throat," He swallowed... "We saw the blood..." He looked her in the eye, "His entire world fell apart Alexa. He ran, as far as he could... he fell apart... his heart was cut in splinters." A tear fell down his cheek. "Why did you not tell us... him... me.."

She looked away, "They got tired of my screaming." She looked back at his, a tremor ran through her, "They... they cut my vocal cords."

Anton looked at her, " That's why you cant speak any louder... that's why you couldn't yell."

She nodded, "I didn't tell you.. because... I thought you had abandoned me... when I got out... I looked for him.. then I heard there was..." She swallowed, "That he was with some one else... that he had moved on... I thought it was better... easier... kinder... for us... for me... for him...if I let him go... let him think I was dead..."

Anton let his head lean against the wall. It was true, a couple of months after they saw the video, Dexter had a string of desperate, pointless affairs.

"How long?" He croaked.

She looked at him. "5 Months" She said.

She turned to leave, but Anton grabbed her arm. "you know the truth, please... please... speak to him."

"I might know the truth Anton." A tear rolled down her cheek. "But now they know i'm alive, they will stop at nothing to kill me!" She turned, "The fact still remains Anton... where was he when I needed him most?" She looked at him, betrayal in her eyes, "You didn't confirm, you didn't check... how can.. how can I know that the next time wont be the same... Some scars are too deep, still too fresh to heal...I cant let my heart fall again... the pain is too.. too much... He cannot suffer like he is now... it is better for all of us if he forgets..."

"He will never forget you Alexa." Anton said, his voice soft, "You have stolen his heart, just like he has stolen yours... look at him... He needs you, just like I know you need him... you both are meant for each other.. Don't give up on him..."

A small lifeless smile appeared on her lips, "Like he gave up on me?..." She looked at him, urgency in her eyes... " I want him Anton... I do... but they will kill him... because of _me..._ protect him... and if both of us live through this...maybe"

She looked at him.

"The fact still remains.." She whispered, the shadows covered her face, "How can I be certain that... he wont leave me again..."

With that she left. Leaving Anton in despair.

And leaving Dexter sprawled across the table.

 **that was a tiny bit depressing**

 **Unsure about the title for this chapter, if you can think of a better title, please say.**

 **Did you like it.**

 **Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone. Sorry about the gap between the updates**

 **Thanks so much for your reviews.**

 **I think I nee to get this fan fic moving, as it were.**

20 years ago...

The rest of the Dead men sat round Dexters table next to Aurora, Frightening, Gracious and Donegan.

"Where is he?" Valkyrie asked.

Skulduggery shrugged, "I don't know, but he should be back soon."

They didn't stop Dexter running, they all knew that he needed space. They didn't attempt to stop Shudder from going after him after two hours had passed. Shudder was the closest to Dexter and Alexa. He, along with Dexter was the most affected by Alexa's, now called, disappearance. It was well known that he was the brother Alexa never had.

"how do you all know her, I mean, who exactly is she?" Valkyrie asked.

An awkward silence fell. No one had actually realised that Valkyrie knew nothing about Alexa David.

The others naturally looked at Skulduggery.

He sighed as if it was some great inconvenience.

"We all met Alexa in the war against Mevolent. She, Frightening, Aurora, Gracious and Donegan were all part of a military group, similar to the Dead Men. She was the leader. She and Dexter started 'going out' during the war. After the war, 20 years ago, she was kidnapped by an enemy. We saw a video which showed her being murdered. And up until last night, she all thought she was dead."

"Why didn't she tell you guys that she was alive, or at the very least Dexter?"

Silence...

"We don't know." Ghastly answered. He turned to the others, "Now that its common knowledge that she is alive, its only a matter of time before _he_ finds out."

Valkyrie frowned, but no one was offering up any information.

Alexa's POV

She stumbled into the woods. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She leant on a tree.

 _His whole world fell apart_

Antons words echoed through her mind. She wanted to tell him. Tell Dexter. But she couldn't bring herself to it. The pain was as fresh as if were yesterday.

She wanted him to know. She wanted to feel his arms round her, to hear him whispering words of comfort.

He'd blame her, just as she blamed herself.

She and Dexter always wanted a...

She cut off those thoughts.

She stared at the sky. The sun was just sinking. She had to leave Ireland. Go back to the place of refuge across the seas. But she couldn't. Not yet. Now that _he_ knew that she was alive. Dexter was a target. _He_ blamed Dexter for her turning away. She spat on the floor. She had turned away long before she met Dex, but of course _he_ knew that, he just wanted her to suffer.

She had to stay. To finish this once and for all. The only way was to kill him. The only way that she could leave Dexter without looking behind, checking.

Once this was over, she'd leave. She didn't deserve Dexter, not after... not after what happened those 20 years ago.

It would break both their hearts, but she couldn't face him, not after what she had done.

They thought after the war nothing would break them apart. That all their problems would be over. Enemies would die once the war died.

 _How did we get it so wrong._

 **Did you like it.**

 **The next chapter will be slightly more active... hopefully...**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Sorry about the long wait.**

 **How has every ones holidays been?**

 **I have just changed the summery for this. Do you like it? (You don't have to answer that)**

 **I have just watched my first ever episode of Castle! I honestly thought nothing could beat CSI New York or NCIS Los Angeles. Just kidding. CSI New York is UNBEATABLE! And death to all those who don't like it. That was over the top wasn't it. *Face palms* What is wrong with me?**

 **Moving on...**

 **As promised, this chapter will have some violence and some swearing, and some sexual references. (okay, the sexual references weren't promised).**

 **What is wrong with my twisted brain?!**

The puzzle pieces starting to fit

 _"Where are they?" A mans voice came from the shadows._

 _"His house." The reply came from a cowering man. Who had a sword held against his throat. His captures stayed in the shadows. The all seemed to know who this, his, was._

 _A small chuckle came from the shadows. "Finally," He rasped, "Finally I have the Dead Men in my grasp. It will not be long that she comes running."_

 _The cowering frowned, "Who is she?"_

 _The sword cut his throat._

Valkyries POV

They had all been sat there for hours. Then the front door opened and it was not long before Shudder came, carrying a passed out Dexter over his left shoulder.

"Where was he?" Asked Skulduggery.

"Pub." Answered Shudder. Valkyrie noticed his eyes. They looked sad and desperate. But it passed almost as quickly as it came, leaving Valkyrie to think she had imagined it.

"Did you see her?" Asked Ghastly.

Shudder shook his head. "No."

Valkyrie glanced at Saracen. He was looking at Shudder weirdly, as if he knew something was up.

Erskine helped Shudder lift Dexter to the sofa. They all knew better than to wake him up, lest he go running again.

Dexters POV **(M RATED, SKIP UNTIL YOU SEE THE NEXT BOLD IF YOU DONT WANT TO READ)**

She was standing there. Hands on hips. Her face was covered in a frown.

"Dexter, what the bloody hell are you doing in my fucking tent?" She scowled.

He grinned at her. "To see you." She rolled her eyes.

"As if you couldn't see me outside."

He nodded his head, "True, but wouldn't it be inappropriate for you to be naked outside?" He asked innocently.

She glared at him. It was her special glare, only for him. Translated, it meant, _I hate you, I want to kill you, I love how bloody sexy you are and how you make me wet and I. want. you. in. me. NOW!_

He stood up. Taking his time to savour her body, her curves.

She smirked at him as he neared. "You like what you see?" She purred as she cleared the space in between them. Her hands travelled round his body, taking time round his cock. A moan escaped him. He could feel his cock harden against her touch. His hands travelled round her, stroking her core through her clothes. He could feel how wet she was. her hands started undoing his trousers. He let them fall. His own hands started undoing hers. Moans escaped his lips as she started stroking his Cock again, only his underwear between. Soon her trousers and pants were on the floor and he was knelt down. kissing in between her thighs. Then he started licking her core. His tongue flickering in and out. Causing her to moan frantically. Her hands gripped his shoulders.

"Fuck me Dex. ." He gave her one final lick and stood up. Shoving her to the floor. They were both breathing heavily. He pulled off his underwear and slid into her. Pumping faster and faster.

"Hey, Alexa!" Shouted Frightening yelled from outside the tent. "We need you out here NOW!" She pushed Dexter off immediately. Her lower half was shaking. She was so close...

 **M RATED PART OVER.**

She came out quickly, fully dressed. "What?"

Then she saw him. Her face grew pale. "GET. OUT." she yelled. "GET EVERYBODY OUT OF HERE."

She stood there, ready to fight, the Dead men and her unit beside her.

Dexter awoke with a start. it was now light. He was in his lounge, on his sofa.

How the hell did he get here?

The others were there. They were talking urgently.

"... surrounded us, we have to either get out, or attack first."

"They are after Alexa."

A huge crash came from the kitchen.

"Too late." Skulduggery said grimly. And they all rose, ready to fight.

Dexter didn't need to know who they were, because he already knew. Sorcerers lunged at them. they killed them. Row after row after row, but they just kept coming.

Saracen kicked one in the face, while Ravel shoved one into three incoming sorcerers. Skulduggery and Ghastly were blasting them back with air, while Valkyrie was using her Freak powers. Anton couldnt use his gist because of the tight space, but her and Frightening were doing well. Aurora was using her sword. Gracious and Donegan were fighting side by side, an unbeatable team.

Soon they were surrounded by dead bodies.

"Who sent them?" Asked Valkyrie.

Dexter looked at Anton, they looked at eachother. Oh, they knew who sent them.

 _He_ did!

They left the house quickly, leaving no trace.

They did not notice that they were being watched, by a man hidden in the shadows.

They did not realise that it would only be a matter of time.

 **Did you like it? Sorry about the M rated bit. That was unplanned, it just sorta... happened... the sexual references grew and... well, no need for details.**

 **Please review if you have read it.**

 **If you have any ideas or questions please say.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi every one.**

 **Im so sorry about the wait, but the website wouldn't let me login so I couldn't update. :(**

 **Secondly I want to say sorry for those poor people who had read the last chapter which was absolute crap.**

 **Anyway... I am considering changing my profile name. For obvious reasons. I quite like the name Myalarne, but that's a name I am using for another fan fiction which I am going to start to publish in a while. How about... CrazyGirl... or... I don't have any ideas (That wasn't a name).**

 **Help me! Any suggestions would be REALLY appreciated.**

 **Readers who have read one of my other fan fictions (There are only two) there will be a certain place mentioned in this chapter. Imaginary cookies to people who guess the place and the name of which fan fic its from. :)**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter. And please REVIEW. (This is directed to those who have read this and have yet to review)**

 **Reviews are really helpful and give me motivation. Thank you to all you lovely people who have already reviewed, this latest rant wasn't directed at you.**

A good old fashioned kidnap

The Dead Men arrived at their destination. The safe house they used two years ago was not an option. Ever since Dusk and Sanguine compromised it.

Saracen smiled to himself at the memory of those times. The English Sanctuary still hadn't forgiven them for what they had done. But come on, it _was_ two years ago.

They all stopped at the gate, leading into the mountains. This place was a memory ground. (If that was a thing) Dexter could still hear the sounds of clashing swords and clinking armour.

He could almost smell the fires, the meat being cooked over them.

He could see the tents, standing proudly, while soldiers walked around. He could see where the main tent was. It was located in the centre of the mountains. The Great Tent was where battles were planned, where the names of dead comrades and friends were read out.

They all walked to the centre. Dexter had to stop himself from looking down the route where he walked eagerly down to meet her. The route which led into the woods, to the beautiful lake. He mentally shook himself. This was not a time to be taking a trip down memory lane.

They approached a mountain. this mountain was far bigger than the others. Ghastly raised his hand and drew a symbol in the air. A loud rumble filled the air as the mountain swung open. Revealing a tunnel.

They did not notice a man and a group of men watching them, taking note of the symbol. If they had, they would have killed them instantly, for they knew who he was, and what lengths that he would go to in order for revenge.

The mountain closed behind them, sealing them inside.

The man turned to his men.

"you all know what you must do." He growled, his eyes glowing with anticipation, "Capture the Dead Men alive. If you can. But if any of you kill Anton Shudder or Dexter Vex, I will make you suffer in agony for the rest of eternity!" The men looked terrified. For they knew that this man would carry out his threat, and more.

The man stepped forward. He drew the symbol in the air and once again the mountain opened. One of his men opened a bag of powder and threw a handful of powder in there. He started chanting an ancient spell, to make the Dead Men sleep.

He nodded to his master, "It is done."

The man smiled. "Go." The men marched swiftly in. Half an hour later they arrived, each carrying a Dead Man over a shoulder.

The man checked Shudder and Dexters pulses. he nodded to one of them. He shadow walked them to his old castle, or what was left of it.

The man turned to his second in charge. "It will not be long before Alexa David will be here. Finally, I wil have my revenge, finally, she will suffer the pain of watching the two men she most love die. Finally."

The men took the Dead Men to the main room. Shackling them to the wall roughly. In a few hours they will awake. And then the screaming will begin.

An eye for an eye,

A tooth for a tooth,

A murder for a murder.

 **What do you all think? Please, Please review.**

 **Do you have any ideas for a profile name?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello? Any body there? *Knocks on computer screen***

 **I know that my constant nagging for you to review is getting annoying, but honestly, I cant write what you guys want if you don't review. If you don't like it, say, so I can improve, or if you like it, same thing!**

 **Please review. It really does motivate me to write.**

 **You have no idea how excited I am about this chapter.**

Plot twist

Dexter Vex was screaming.

Anton Shudder was screaming.

They were screaming, and none of the others could do a bloody thing about it.

A tall, broad shouldered man stood infront of them, laughing.

This man brought back memories. Unwanted ones. He reminded them of a person who was dead. Long dead.

"It seems that she does not care for you any more." The man said, his voice cruel.

Dexter looked up at him, pure hatred in his eyes.

"I'm certain you made sure of that!" He snarled.

The man laughed.

Two men hauled Dexter and Anton up, ignoring their cries of pain. Fie other men dragged Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Erskine, Saracen and Ghastly by their chains to a courtyard in the centre of the castle.

The castle must of once been grand and welcoming. It certainly did not look like a castle this man would've built. On one of the walls in the courtyard was a crest which you could just make out. It was the crest of Pendragon. Indeed this castle used to belong to the legendary King Arthur.

Dexter and Shudder were dragged to a platform. Where two circle ended ropes hung.

Their five faces paled.

Dexter and Anton started struggleing when they realised what was going to happen.

About ten minutes later they were standing on wooden blocks, the ropes around their necks.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for this day" The man said, his eyes bright with anticipation.

Dexters heart felt like lead in his chest. He didn't want to live without her. He wanted to die, He didn't care any more.

Anton glared at the man. "You will pay!" He spat.

The man laughed.

They didn't notice a figure on the wall. Their bow and arrow ready.

It seemed like in slow motion when the man knocked the wooden boxes from under Dexter and Anton.

They fell.

The ropes tightened round their necks.

The figure fired the arrow.

Dexter and Anton fell to the floor, the severed rope hanging loosely round their necks. Both were gasping for air.

The man smiled.

There was only one person who could do a shot like that.

 _She had come_

 **I have decided to split this chapter into two.**

 **Please review people.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks MehScrewit for your review!**

Plot twist part two

Even as the Dead Men watched the mans men fell, an arrow in each of their chests. Leaving the man standing there.

A figure clad in the rebels armour dropped from the wall. She walked calmly to the man, sword drawn. Her eyes were devoid of any emotion.

"You came at last." The man smirked.

"Alexa?!" Gasped Dexter, still struggling for breath.

She looked at him, sadness in her eyes. But did not answer.

"how dare you." She said to the man. Her voice was filled with anger and bitterness. "You took everything away from me."

the mans face filled with anger, he drew his sword. "You filthy coward, you are traitor. You _Murderer."_

Alexa laughed outright. "Is this what this is all about." She abruptly stopped laughing and looked him in the eye, "I did the world a favour. He killed innocents, he massacred villages. He murdered and tortured hundreds of millions."

"You bitch, you betrayed us all."

"I'll take that as a compliment." She responded.

"You killed your own brother!" The man hissed, raising his sword.

Her eyes flashed, and for that moment, Valkyrie was truly afraid, "He was no brother of mine" She hissed.

And met his sword in the air.

Dexter could only watch as they fought. It was exactly the same fight as the one hundreds of years ago. The fight which ended so much pain. The fight which ended the war. The fight which set them free.

His memory went back...

 _They were fighting. Mevelonts army against the rebels._

 _Mevelont was on his last feet. But he wasn't going without a fight._

 _And what a fight it was._

 _Hundreds of soldiers fell around Dexter as he and the Dead Men fought along their brothers and sisters._

 _Ahead of them he could make out Alexa and the Spooks (Her unit). They were fighting through the soldiers, getting nearer Mevelont._

 _His heart clenched when he realised._

 _Alexa was the only one who could fight him._

 _Half an hour later..._

 _Mevelonts army was falling. The two units were fighting his best men, in an attempt to get through the gap._

 _Then They fell. Mevelonts face contorted in rage as his best men fell. And Alexa David stood infront of him._

 _"You!" He snarled at her._

 _The fighting around them seemed to freeze._

 _"You betrayed us."_

 _She tilted her head, "So?"_

 _He smiled._

 _She swung her sword. His sword met hers._

 _They fought like nothing he had ever seen._

 _She dodged and did moves he had never seen before._

 _They were putting everything in this fight._

 _then he fell._

 _She stabbed him in the chest._

 _Silence..._

 _She staggered back._

 _Every one cheered._

 _The war was over._

 _They were free._

 _Alexa had killed Mevelont._

Back to the present...

They were still fighting.

The man started talking.

"I was there. I saw them torture you." He said.

Alexa's face was expressionless.

"I saw what they did."

Her face seemed to jerk. Her swings became more vicious. "Hold your tongue!" She hissed. Dexter knew at once something was wrong.

The man saw his expression. He grinned.

"he doesn't know."

"Hold your tongue!" She repeated, her voice shouting a million warnings.

The man laughed. "I am guessing they don't know."

Alexa disarmed him. And held him a sword point.

"Two months in, the men discovered something about Alexa David."

She moved closer, "I am warning you."

"His eyes met hers, "You murdered your own brother, my son. I will make you suffer the rest of your days. "He snarled. He looked at Dexter, " She carried your child and she watched them kill it inside her!"

And with that Alexa slit his throat.

"I warned you"

Her shoulders slumped. Her face was turned away from them. She waved her hands and the ropes which held them burnt through.

"Alexa?" Whispered Dexter. His face pale. "Is it true?"

She slowly nodded.

Dexter walked to her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She turned to him, her eyes filled with sadness, "I wanted to save you the pain. I... should have protected it... I should have..." She shook her head.

Dexter put his hand on her arm. She pushed it off. "I don't want your sympathy!" She whispered, "Please... please leave me... you don't deserve me... Dex forget me... I didn't save it... I didn't..."

She walked away, tears streaming down her cheeks, her hand on the place where hers and Dexters baby would've been. If it wasn't for her father.

Dexter turned to the others. His face pale.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as sobs escaped him. He knelt on the floor. Crying freely, not caring who was watching.

"I was almost a Dad!" He cried, "She... she had to go through this all alone... he murdered my baby!" He half yelled at the end.

Anton was just staring ahead of him.

The others were silent.

" I was almost a Dad." Dexter sobbed, along with Alexa who had spent the last 20 years running.

Running from him, running from the baby they nearly had.

 **The next chapter will be the final one.**

 **Did you like my plot twist.**

 **Such a sad ending to that chapter.**

 ***Wipes a tear away***

 ***Shakes head* Me and my depressing endings.**

 **Hey MehScrewit, I didn't maime anyone!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone.**

 **This is the last chapter of this fan fiction.**

 **Thanks for your reviews and follows. XD**

Chapter 11

Dexter walked away.

His heart aching as sobs escaped him.

 _I was nearly a dad._

Anger overtook him. They took my baby. They took my baby, and Alexa didn't bother to tell me.

He brushed aside the feelings.

He walked blindly. His mind and heart numb.

He didn't know how long he had walked for, but he ended up at the old campsite of the Great Camp.

He walked through the mountains. He unconsciously walked down the path. The same path he had trodden a hundred years ago many times. To be embraced in the arms of the woman he loved.

About ten minutes down the path, he entered the woods. The trees and the sounds were blurred to Dexter. He kept on walking.

He eventually walked to a lake. he brushed the low hanging branch of a ancient willow tree.

His breath caught in his throat when he saw it.

He walked into the tree trunk and leant his back against it and sank to the ground, head in his hands.

He didn't know how long he sat there, but eventually he rose. He walked slowly walked down the lake. He stopped suddenly.

On the other side of the lake was a huddled figure, crying to herself.

His heart stopped. He wanted to walk away, Run even. He wanted to leave, forget this had happened. Just like he had done when he thought she was dead.

He just stood there. Staring unseeingly at her. He eventually turned and walked away.

Alexa cried her heart out, until it seemed all her tears had been used up.

She didn't see Dexter, or see him walk away. Her heart was shattered. After she had escaped she had numbed herself. She had detached herself from her feelings. Her memories.

She cried for Her lost baby, herself, and for her lover.

Now she had nothing. The Dead Men would never forgive her. Dexter would never forgive her. Anton wouldn't.

Alexa sat there.

A shadow fell over her. She jerked her head up to see who it was.

She leapt to her feet and backed away.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered.

Dexter couldn't bring himself to speak. He just stood there, his eyes trying to convey all his feelings to her. Alexa stared back at him. her eyes filled with hurt and desperation.

"Alexa," Dexter whispered, " Why, why did you not tell me?"

Alexa shook her head. "I couldn't, I... couldn't.. put you through any pain."

Dexter shook his head, " I had already been through too much pain Alexa. I thought you were dead."

She rubbed her thumb over her other hand, Dexter knew that, that meant she was anxious and nervous. "You always wanted a family..." She whispered.

She turned to walk away, but Dexter caught her arm.

"Please, please don't leave me again."

She tried to move her hand away but Dexter wouldn't let her.

"Dext-"

"Please, Alexa. We both have been running for too long. Its time we came home."

She looked in his eyes. "I let them kill our baby." A tear ran down her cheek. Dexter brushed the tear away gently.

"You couldn't have stopped them Alexa. It _wasn't_ your fault. THEY killed our baby. THEY hurt you. I was foolish to run away from it all."

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he cupped her cheek in his hand.

"I love you Alexa. I have never stopped loving you."

Alexa covered his hand on her cheek.

"I cant go through that again Dex." She said. Her eyes desperate.

"I cant promise that it wont ever happen again, but I promise we wont have to go through it alone." He whispered. Meaning every word he said.

Alexa looked in his eyes and saw what she had longed to see for 20 years.

Dexter gently kissed her.

 **It has finally ended!**

 **I enjoyed writing that. Even if no one liked reviewing on it.**


End file.
